


Elderfalls Academy Trials

by Mykayla_Clifford



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, God - Freeform, Goddess, Goddesses, Gods, Humans, M/M, Magic, Magical, Mates, Romance, alcoria, alcorians, celestial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23360440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mykayla_Clifford/pseuds/Mykayla_Clifford
Summary: “Welcome to your new home; Elderfalls Academy for the Worthy.” She announced, leading the group of two hundred to the grand crystal gates. The brilliant white crystal reflected iridescently, sending colour in every direction. Without a sound, the massive gates opened, revealing a large courtyard like area. The thick green grass carpeted the expanse, decorated with beautiful trees and exotic flowers. There was almost nobody in sight, just a few figures in the distance, talking.Not many people get offered the chance to go to Elderfalls and even fewer make it out alive but even with the great dangers, everyone envies those chosen to partake in the trials.This is one of a collection of books based on the world of Alorica.
Relationships: Zariah and Nyssa





	1. Chapter 1

“Welcome to your new home; Elderfalls Academy for the Worthy.” She announced, leading the group of two hundred to the grand crystal gates. The brilliant white crystal reflected iridescently, sending colour in every direction. Without a sound, the massive gates opened, revealing a large courtyard like area. The thick green grass carpeted the expanse, decorated with beautiful trees and exotic flowers. There was almost nobody in sight, just a few figures in the distance, talking.

Once the last person had walked through the gates, they shut, solid and unmoving. There were a few whispers and murmurs as they followed the woman further into the courtyard. With her arms outstretched, she turned a full circle, addressing the rabble of adolescents.

“You all have a lot of questions that I am hopefully going to answer in a moment, but for now, make sure you can hear me.” She paused for a moment, letting people shuffle around.

“You are on Godly land. Elderfalls to be exact. The more attentive of you will have already noticed there are four different species here in the group. Werewolves, Vampires, Shifters and Humans. Now, the Humans are by far the minority, but by no means less worthy than the rest of you. By the end of the twelve-week trials, only five of you will remain here permanently.

Now, there will be two tests and ten trials you must successfully complete to be worthy. You are all already elite, which is how you got here. Some from Drumose, Bealoria and Routorths. Others are from Rinwora or Odrixonia. There are even twenty from Earth. Now the challenges are NOT going to be easy, but even if you fail, you are not a failure, because you got further than most can ever hope to achieve.

Those of you who are human, you were picked to come here by the Gods themselves. For the rest of you, your eye colour half determined it, however, your personality and mindset were also taken into consideration. You will notice that no one is less than a grade ten with NO exceptions. There are also no candidates level eighteen, nineteen or twenty due to obvious reasons.

If you have changed your mind from being considered, please step forward now, and someone will escort you to wherever you desire.”

An eerie silence hung in the air, daring someone to step forwards. There was a bit of shuffling, before the crowd split, revealing a short boy, shaking slightly.

“What’s your name?” The woman asked, addressing him in a calm tone, offering her hand out.

“O Oliver, Ma’am.” He stuttered shyly.

“Well, Oliver, I’ll get someone to escort you to your desired location, okay?” she said, before motioning to someone across the courtyard. A tall slender lady with outstanding natural beauty moved gracefully towards them, and offered her hands out to the boy.

“I’m going to take you wherever you choose. Just shut your eyes and imagine.” She instructed soothingly, before taking his hands in hers. Almost instantly, they disappeared in a cloud of dust and gold sparks.

Many of the remaining crowd were shocked, their jaws hanging wide, but the humans from Earth were confused.

“For those of you who don’t know who that was,” The lady started “That was Goddess Retuna, manipulator of time and teleportation.”

A wave of awe washed over the humans, as they processed the information.

“What’s your name?” Someone asked, their voice ringing out above the quiet chatter of the group.

“My name is Zariah Felds. I’m your instructor and guide. Now, before I give you a tour, let me just make something clear. If you want to leave, for whatever reason, at any time, you may. The portal you need to use if in the teleportation room, and if you leave, we will be notified immediately. We will not come after you. If you don’t know how to use it, ask anyone senior to you, and they will assist you to the best of their abilities. There is no shame in asking for help or wanting to leave. Please don’t try to use the portal without knowledge on how it works, because it will almost certainly kill you, and that would be unfortunate. Now, follow me.” Zariah instructed, heading down a wide path.

Massive structures came into view, the huge buildings standing gloriously, the clouds brushing past the sides, the tops disappearing toward the sky. Colourful windows and carved doors adorned them, emphasising the sheer size of it all.

“This is where the Gods and Goddesses reside when they are not doing their duties. Please don’t anger any of them because if they decide to kill you, it is in Sephoriana’s hands to either let you pass to the underworld, or have a second chance at life. She does have a heart, but she has no pity for those who are stupid. Anyone who is here is stronger than you, but if you treat them with respect, they will do the same, however, if you disrespect them, they may punish that. Even Antonia has a temper, so be careful and treat everyone nicely.”

They continued down the long path, passing twenty-four huge palaces and castles, before stopping in front of one that was even bigger than the rest. Its golden turrets were so far into the sky that they weren’t visible, and the palace was so wide, both edges disappeared from view. The spotless crystal sparkled in the light, rainbows dancing across the surrounding areas.

“This is Nyssa’s own residence. She is here the majority of the time, and you will be staying here during your trials. Now, before I show you to your rooms, please be aware that you may be summoned at any time by anyone senior to you, and you cannot refuse without good reason.”

As they approached the huge golden doors, two stern looking guards opened them. “One day, some of you may be doing this.” Zariah said, leading the group of hundred and ninety-nine into an enormous entrance.

“This way, and don’t get left behind.”

They wound their way through the palace, up countless flights of stairs, until Zariah stopped.

“Ladies, your rooms are here. I want you to all meet me outside your rooms at six o’ clock, so you have the rest of the day to explore. Also, wear something suitable for exercise.” She pulled out a list, and started reading names and pointing to doors. “Aaliyah Woods, Addison Farr, Athenodora Clearwater, Brooklyn Green…”

The group got smaller and smaller until there was one girl left and the boys. “Zafirah Skye.” She finished, motioning to the last room on the corridor.

“Right, gentlemen, the same rules apply. Outside your rooms at six o’ clock in sportswear. Not a minute later. Now, Bryan Noels.” She started, pointing to the first door. “Carlisle Fuller, Dimitri Silverson, James Haven, James Rewet…” she continued until everyone was in their rooms.

With a sigh, Zariah walked back to the foyer, and took a different door, until she found herself in her own magnificent quarters. She selected a towel from a drawer, and locked herself in the adjoining bathroom, before stripping bare and taking a quick shower. She dried off and, with the towel wrapped tightly around her, headed back into her room, and pulled out a sports outfit and slipped it on. Zariah pulled her long dark hair into a braid that fell down her back. She glanced at the mirror on her dresser as she left her room. A pair of bright blue eyes with flecks of dazzling green and gold looked back.

Just a few minutes later, she was outside, walking down a path, away from the buildings, towards a huge fenced off area. The big wrought iron gates opened with a creek, revealing an extensive training complex. People were already there, sparring each other, some with weapons and others without. A group of people with the black eyes of shifter sentinels were waiting. There were only twenty of them, and they were all from different clans. They were on a training course with Odrixonia and were only here for a week, and Zariah was giving them a three hour course this morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Many of the new arrivals were adjusting to their new rooms, taking in the luxuries they had been granted with their stay in a Goddess’s own home. However, a few had decided to explore, a servant watching over them, keeping them from trouble. They were all eager to find out what their first test was going to be, but some were more wary, heeding Zariah’s warning.

A few of the humans from Earth had gone to Nyssa’s extensive library, curious to learn about the new world they found themselves in. The Alcorians were watching people, checking their eye colours, eager to spot the dazzling turquoise of a God. Their searches would prove fruitless though, as the Gods were watching from afar, in the proximity of their own homes which were off limits for the newest arrivals. An elderly man walked down one of the paths, passing a small group of werewolf boys. His eyes were a faded blue, suggesting that he was a healer. He was clutching a large wooden stick, leaning his weight onto it.

“Care to assist me with my items?” he asked, motioning to a heavy bag of crops the boys didn’t notice before.

Two of the boys laughed, thinking of themselves above the man, however the other three made towards the bag, hauling the weight between them.

With a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, the man stood up straight, towering above the two disrespectful boys. “You fools. Did your mothers not teach you manners?” he boomed, his eyes turning an angry turquoise. He pointed an accusing finger at them, before returning to his mellow demeanour. “You shall be rewarded,” he hummed happily to the three carrying the heavy bag. “and you, punished.” He finished, glaring at the other two.

With a puff of gold sparks, he disappeared with the bag of crops, leaving the group stunned.

“Oh, don’t worry about him.” A voice tinkled behind them. “He can be a bit grumpy sometimes, however, watch out for your punishment for Marcellus is very generous with rewards and punishments.”

A slim woman with bronze skin and flowing brown hair walked towards them gracefully, her turquoise eyes a remarkable contrast to her skin. An intricate head garment adorned her head, lining it with a glimmering silver, resembling the moon’s light on a clear night. A simple pale blue dress hung from her body, accenting her goddess figure. The fabrics met the ground in a mix of dust and sparks, a faint glow shrouding her feet.

“Goddess Antonia.” One of the boys gasped, before lowering his head like the other four out of respect.

“I’ll talk to Marcellus and make sure your punishment isn’t too great, for it is only your first day here.” She sighed, before departing to a large crystal castle further away from Nyssa’s.

By the time six o’ clock rolled around, everyone was ready and waiting for Zariah. When she appeared, she did so in a cloud of gold sparks. The candidates gasped, not expecting her to arrive like that.

“Right, we are going to the training complex where you will be shown the ropes. You will also be sorted into groups depending on your skills and abilities.” She announced, leading the adolescents through the interlocking corridors, until they were back in the grand foyer by the doors to Nyssa’s palace. The guards opened the doors, revealing a beautiful view of the other twenty-four castles sparkling in the dimming light. Dusk was arriving quickly, and night would fall at about eight o’ clock.

Zariah lead the group down a path to the left, until they reached the massive iron gates that contained the training complex.

“You will be down here every day at eight o’ clock sharp. No exceptions, am I clear?” she commanded, looking at the group following her. A murmur of agreement rippled through the group, and with a contented nod, Zariah opened the gates.

“You will all be split into groups, and each group will have an instructor. They are the best of the best, and demand that you work until you can’t work anymore. You can’t just give up because you’re tired. You work until you pass out. Understood?” Zariah spoke, as they approached a group of adults with glowing orange eyes of trainers.

“To determine your strengths and weaknesses, you will demonstrate your fighting skills against both a trainer and another candidate. You will also be assessed by a panel of five Gods, Miriam, Kassandra, Aurelio, Valerius and Marianna. They will have the final say on which group you are in.”

As she finished speaking, the five gods walked into view, their eyes standing out against the dimming light. They led the way into a massive structure. The walls were solid, with no windows or lights. The walls gave off a bright light, filling the room. The gods seated themselves on thrones on the far side of the room, raised above the floor, giving a full view.

The ten trainers had spread out, five along each side, waiting for the tests to commence.

“Starting on the far side, and working towards me, Aaliyah Woods and Addison Farr, Brooklyn Green and Erin Cook” Zariah started, pointing to the furthest two instructors. The four females moved forwards, ready to face each other and the instructors. “… Kathrin Perkins and Andrea Anderson.” The last two stepped forwards ready to face one another in hand on hand combat. The instructor motioned for them to start, and they lunged at each other both eager to prove their worth.

As the fights ended, one student moved to the side, as the other battled the instructor. The gods were watching with critical eyes, studying the movements of the candidates. It took two hours, but finally, each candidate had fought, and they were going to be sorted into groups.

“You will hear your name, followed by a number from one to five, and ‘A’ or ‘B’. They represent the groups you will train in. Group one is over there,” Zariah paused, pointing to the furthest corner from where the gods were sat. “and five is there. The left hand side is ‘A’ and the right hand side ‘B’. Move once you’ve been assigned please.” With a swift motion, she pulled out the list of names again, and started reading. “Aaliyah Woods. Group Three A. Addison Farr. Group One B…” she continued reading names and groups, moving through the girls. Occasionally, one of the gods would interrupt with a change in decision, but Zariah didn’t waste any time. “Bryan Noels, group four A… Logan Ridgewood, group one B…”

The groups were all of similar sizes between fifteen and twenty in each group. They were a mix of all the species but their abilities were similar.

“These are your training groups. You will do as your instructor says during training. You will all train in your weakest points. Group one is stealth and shifting, group two is strength and stamina, three is hunting and tracking, four is defence and offence and group five is survival and healing. You will eventually train in all ten but your instructors decide what they teach you. Now, you will all go back to your rooms, but dinner is at nine and the first task will be announced afterwards. It is a formal event and you are all expected to dress appropriately. Each of you have a maid assigned and they will offer guidance if you need it. You are all dismissed.”

The candidates all headed back to their rooms, excited to get ready for the banquet. Showers and fussing over hair and outfits were going to take place for the majority of the candidates. Zariah smiled to herself as she headed back to her own quarters, her dress lay waiting on the large bed. The beautiful cream fabric was adorned with gold and pale blue, creating intricate patterns on the bodice of the dress. A shimmering golden cape fell from the shoulders, gathering on the floor next to her bed.

Zariah offered a gracious smile to her personal maid, before shrugging off her jacket and slipping into a bathrobe, her maid gathering her clothes for washing. The bathroom filled with steam as the water heated up, and Zariah slipped out of the robe, into the large modern shower. The water ran down her body like a stunning waterfall, running down her curves taking any dirt with it. She stepped back out of the shower, and rubbed a warm fluffy towel around herself, until she was dry. Her maid was waiting patiently to assist Zariah with her hair. Zariah put the dress on, admiring the way it felt against her body. Her hair was loose, in natural dark curls. With a grin, she left her room and made her way to the grand hall, where the banquet was taking place.


	3. Chapter 3

The enormous room was decorated with stunning style. A huge table set for twenty-seven was at the end, with smaller tables scattered around the room, all with crystal glasses and pristine cloth napkins wrapped around sparkling silver cutlery. It wouldn’t be long before the room will be swarming with people all in beautiful outfits.

The first of the candidates started to arrive, slowly making their way into the glamourous room in awe. They wandered around, talking politely with each other, until all the candidates had arrived.

Zariah made her way to the front, a delicate glass balanced in her hand. She tapped it lightly, getting the attention of everyone in the room. Once she had their full attention, she started speaking. “I am glad your all here listening. Now, I would like to introduce your hosts.” With that, she motioned to the massive gilded doors. “May I present to you Marcellus.” She announced. The doors opened, revealing a tall man with long greying hair and beard. His turquoise eyes sparkled as he made his entrance as the first of the gods.

The next to arrive was goddess Thalia, making an appearance with flowing blonde hair and a stunning silver and blue gown that hugged her curves. She held her head high as she moved further into the room, her ivory skin shimmering in the light. A muscular figure moved in the archway, making his entrance as Severinus. His shoulder length hair was in its natural dark waves, and his dark skin was etched with ink snaking up his arms underneath his shirt.

A tall woman with a slim figure dressed in a black and white dress with off-the-shoulder sleeves was announced as Medea. Her black hair was designed in fancy curls and plaits. She greeted the room with a friendly smile as she made her way over to the other gods.

Antonia walked in next in a pale blue and white dress, her chestnut hair and bronze skin glimmered as she moved, offering friendly looks to everyone around her, stopping occasionally to exchange words with some candidates. She was young, and hadn’t been a goddess for as long as a lot of the others, making her seem more approachable than the rest.

Miriam followed behind, his muscles rippling as he moved. Scars were scattered all over his body, covered by his suit. His hair was short and well kept, the dirty blonde hair was combed back giving a clear view of his face. He moved between the crowds and took a seat at the head table.

A wave of innocence filled the room as the next goddess entered, her long dark hair tied back in beautiful silver ribbons that matched her simple crown. Her body was wrapped in a stunning midnight blue dress adorned with silver lining. The long sleeves almost brushed the floor, falling just inches shorter than her dress. Felina advanced gracefully towards the main table, her youth standing out from the rest of the gods.

Floriana entered next, her brown hair cascading down her back in loose waves, almost down to her knees. Her dress was a pale purple with pink and silver accents, giving her a soft edge as she took her seat. Denzel, a young boyish god sauntered into the room, his demeanour being more casual in a more informal outfit. His short brown curls were messy and his eyes twinkled mischievously as he sat down.

Samael entered next, with a mysterious smile, and long grey hair tied back. He was wearing a crown with different coloured crystals embedded in the gold. They sparkled as they caught the light. His turquoise eyes were casting inquisitive looks around the hall, until he reached his seat with the gods.

Kassandra entered confidently, her beautiful black hair in coils down her back against the red of her dress. Blandus was close behind, his huge muscles bulging from beneath his stunning suit. His hair was well groomed and framed his face in mahogany.

An icy chill filled the room as the next goddess entered. Her complexion a snow white and hair was the darkest black imaginable. She stood tall and confident in her stunning dress. A sheer fabric shrouded her shoulders and fluttered behind her, a ghostly shadow. She covered her hands and lower arms with gloves that matched her black dress. Sephoriana held her head high, revealing a beautiful silver necklace, woven with souls of past deities. With a delicate smile, she joined her ranks at the head table.

Aurelio held his head high with pride as he made his way to the table, his long blonde hair was tied back, and his beard was neatly kept sitting comfortably above his clothes.

Two stunning blonde goddesses entered next, arm in arm. Irina had her arm looped around Leola’s arm confidently, showing off their mother-daughter bond. Irina’s icy blonde hair was longer than Leola’s, falling down her back in an elaborate braid, whereas Leola’s was in a neat bob. They were both sporting shimmering green dresses, accenting their gorgeous figures. The dresses trailed behind them, leaving a path of destruction in their wake until they took their seats at the table.

The main table was starting to get full as more gods and goddesses were announced, until there were just two places left in the middle. Everyone was waiting respectfully for the last goddess to be announced, and they weren’t disappointed.

“May I welcome Goddess Nyssa, the divine ruling power.” Zariah introduced.

A stunning woman moved gracefully forwards, her milky cream skin was flawless and radiated youth and purity. Lockets of gold hair were coiled into unfathomable braids that stayed firmly in place as she moved forwards. Her gown was one of unrivalled beauty with glittering embroidery and elaborate lacing decorating the layers of fabric.

She greeted Zariah with a warm embrace and smile, before whispering something in her ear, making Zariah blush slightly. She then stepped forwards as Zariah sat down in one of the remaining seats at the table.

“It is a great honour to host the trials here once again, and I hope you all enjoy your time here. I expect you all to try your best and work hard. Now, I’m sure you’re all very eager to know what your first trial will be, so I shall pass over to Blandus.” She spoke, before sitting down next to Zariah.

Blandus stood up, his tall frame looming over the seated deities. He pushed his dark messy hair out of his face, the huge muscles rippling as he moved. “Your first trial is a simple one. It is a test on Armour and weaponry. There are two parts, the first is written and the other is practical. You are expected to use your knowledge to assist in the gear distribution sector for an hour. Neither of these tests are easy, but they are both straightforward. Good luck.” He boomed in his deep voice.

Zariah stood back up, ready to speak. “You’ve heard your first task, and you have five days to prepare.” With that said, she sat back down, and almost instantly, waiters and waitresses appeared carrying platters piled high with foods, placing them on tables. There was a large mixture of foods, catering for all the different dietary requirements. Fresh raw meats for werewolves and shifters and blood for the vampires, as well as an abundance of human foods for everyone. There was plenty of everything, waiters replacing empty platters with new, full ones. Huge jugs of different liquids were being offered around, some were alcoholic, for those over eighteen, and others were fruity punches. Smoothies and hot drinks were also available on request.

The candidates were getting to know one another and make friends before the trials started. Some were encouraging humans to try some Alcorian foods, and humans were coaxing Alcorians to try earth foods. The atmosphere was filled with harmony and excitement for the coming test. When people started to finish eating, waiters stopped replacing the food, and music started playing, encouraging people to get up, and move around. As tables emptied, they disappeared with the help of some magic from goddess Thalia.

It didn’t take long for the deities to start mingling with the candidates, speaking with them as equals. They stood out from the crowd though, with their bright turquoise eyes and grand aura.

Nyssa lead Zariah into a quiet corner, her turquoise eyes filled with curiosity and determination.

“When are you going to tell them?” she demanded. “They should know that you’re-”

“Why do they need to know? It’s not going to affect their trials in any way is it?” Zariah interrupted.

“No, but they have a right to know what you are.” Nyssa whispered back.

“I’ll announce it at after the first trial then.” Zariah decided, letting out a sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

The day after the dinner with the gods, everyone was rushing around, trying to prepare for training. Breakfast was served at seven, and training didn’t start until eight. Training clothes had been issued to each candidate, specific to their training group. By eight o’ clock, almost everyone was ready and waiting for training to start.

The trainers arrived, and everyone split into their groups, and names were being called out from lists.

“Kallie Linwood?”

No response.

“Is Kallie Linwood here?”

A short figure burst into the room, sprinted over, and doubled over panting.

“Im so sorry im late! I was at the library getting a book about weaponry.” She apologised, her face flushed crimson.

“Are you Kallie?” The trainer asked agitatedly.

“Yes sir. I apologise for being late.”

“I’m Marcus, and as punishment for being late, do three laps of the hall.” He demanded.

Without saying anything, Kallie set off at a steady pace, jogging around the perimeter of the huge room. The rest of the group watched momentarily, as Marcus finished the register. “Let that be a warning to the rest of you.” He spoke, his orange eyes were harsh as he looked at his group. “Now, you’ll all do two laps as warm up.” He finished, as Kallie jogged past, finishing her first lap.

There was a collective groan, but they all followed the instruction and followed behind Kallie. The other groups were also warming up in different ways, but Marcus’s group was the only one jogging around the hall.

Marcus watched two groups head outside with their trainers. He recognised Mila and Andy, the tracking and hunting trainers. He turned back to his group, which had just finished their warm up.

“You’ll be training in strength first, because there’s no point having good stamina and not being able to make the most of it, so we’ll be heading over to the gym. Follow me.” he then turned and walked across the hall towards a door near the thrones. The group walked through, and found themselves in an extensive gym room. There was some equipment the humans from earth wouldn’t recognise, as it wasn’t designed for their species to use.

“You,” Marcus started, pointing to nine of the candidates. “will focus on building up your upper strength. The rest of you will focus on lower body strength. I’ll come around and make sure you’re doing it right.” He said, before dismissing them to train themselves.

After four hours of training, everyone was exhausted and sweaty. A couple were limping from minor injuries, and others were sat down, dizzy and faint. There was little chatter as they left the training compound. Most were heading to their quarters for a shower and rest until lunch started being served at 1 o’ clock.

Kallie trudged down the path towards Nyssa’s ginormous palace alone. It didn’t take her werewolf senses to know that someone was approaching her from behind. She turned around and came face to face with a human girl.

“Hey, um, you’re Kallie right?” She asked nervously, her voice held a strange accent that wasn’t native to Alcoria.

“Yeah. Who are you?” She responded, curious about the other girl.

“I’m Aaliyah Woods and, uh, I was wondering if you could help me. I’m not from here, and you are, and I want to get to know people and you seem nice.” She spoke, getting a little lost in her words.

“You want me to teach you about Alcoria and be your friend?”

“Yeah…” Aaliyah mumbled shyly, scuffing her foot in the dirt slightly as she listened.

“I can certainly help you understand Alcoria, and I think we can be friends. You seem alright.” Kallie agreed with a friendly smile, offering her hand out. Aaliyah took it happily, shaking her hand and creating a new friendship.

“We’ll start with the basics, but first, how about we go back to my room?” Kallie offered.

Aaliyah agreed eagerly, and Kallie lead her back to her room. Kallie headed straight over to her desk, where a pile of books was stacked. “What do you want to know?” Kallie asked the girl, who was lying on her back on Kallie’s bed.

“Uh, what about the whole different species thing? Like are they anything like we think on earth?”

“Yes and no.” Kallie started, sitting down at her desk. “Werewolves do have a wolf, but we are more like two different people, like siblings. My wolf form is like my twin. So my human form is the child of my parents’ human form, and my wolf is the child of my parents’ wolves. So we can communicate through our minds, but we can’t communicate to others like that.”

“Does silver affect you guys?” Aaliyah asked curiously.

With a slight laugh, Kallie responded. “Yeah, actually, we are. Too much contact with it will kill us, but we’re also weak to Nightlock and that can kill us too, but only in large amounts. With the right amount, you can keep a werewolf constricted to whatever form it’s in and stop it from changing ever again. This usually makes them crazy and it used to be a way of ‘curing’ them during the Great War.”

Aaliyah interrupted again, with another question. “The Great War? What was that?”

“Oh, when the human population started growing, they turned on the other species because they had abilities, and they started massacring them so eventually it got out of hand, and the other species tried to contain the disputes, but eventually it turned to a war, until the majority of humans were wiped out, but now we live in relative harmony. Sometimes there’s arguments over territory, but it’s not usually worse than that.”

“Why does everyone have such weird eye colours?”

“It’s like a universal grading system. Each colour is a different grade, and these mean different things for each species, but some are similar. There are twenty in total, each one more powerful, until grade twenty, which is turquoise, the colour of the gods.”

“So what grade are you?” Aaliyah asked, looking at Kallie’s maroon eyes with fascination.

“Oh, im grade thirteen. So in werewolf terms, im a magic practitioner, but in shifter terms, a grade thirteen is a guard, and for a vampire, it’s a prophecy teller.”

“So you can do magic?”

“A bit, yeah. I went to a training camp since I was six to train, and then I got summoned here. I haven’t finished my training though so if I don’t pass the trials, I’ll go back and finish training.”

When lunch rolled around, Aaliyah and Kallie went and ate together, still talking about Alcoria. Aaliyah was starting to understand a lot more clearly.

A lot of the candidates had books on armour and weapons with them as they were eating lunch in the massive dining hall. Some were taking notes, and others were just reading, but they were all united in their will to learn and succeed.

Nobody noticed goddess Marianna enter, in the appearance of a maid, watching the candidates learning. With a contented smile, she muttered a spell under her breath, letting the wisdom in the books pass to the readers quicker. Nor did anyone notice the tiny gold sparks dancing around them, instead they were enthralled in their studies for the first task. With a happy hum, Marianna then left, leaving everyone to their studies in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the day before the first test, and everyone was nervous. Kallie and Aaliyah were studying together in a quiet corner of Nyssa’s huge library. They had both endured a tough training routine that morning, and now they were stressing over the first test.

They weren’t the only ones stressing though. Other students had been pushing themselves beyond their limits, staying up all night cramming as much information as they could into a few hours. Some of the candidates didn’t seem as bothered, and spent the day lounging around, chilling out before the test.

Zariah saw the stress the candidates were putting themselves under and shook her head. No matter how much they tried to learn, it wouldn’t affect their results. The knowledge they were trying to learn would not be as useful as they believed, and would later discover why.

She studied the list in front of her. The candidates from Odrixonia were expected to perform best in this test for no reason other than that it was the best school available for training warriors and killers. The school’s reputation was unrivalled, and was undoubtedly second only to Elderfalls Academy. Odrixonia was located in one of the harshest places in the world, in a freezing tundra valley with nothing but steep mountains lining the borders creating a deadly valley for which it was named. Odrixonia was on the valley floor, surrounded by icy mountains that disappeared into the clouds above. The school had an extreme training regime and only the best were accepted into its ranks. Zariah had visited many times as a guest trainer, but she had never trained as a student at the academy herself.

Zariah couldn’t give any advice without giving certain students an advantage, so she kept her mouth shut, and busied herself on the task Nyssa had given her at the dinner. She had said she would tell them after the first task, but that was tomorrow, and Zariah wasn’t ready. She never was. It was the reason she didn’t tell the candidates most years, but Nyssa insisted they knew this year.

With a heavy sigh, Zariah disappeared in a cloud of gold, reappearing in her bedroom where she put the list of names on a large solid wooden desk. Zariah proceeded to change into some loose fitting clothes before leaving again, using her door this time.

At dinner, the candidates were chattering nervously about the first test tomorrow. Zariah didn’t want to make them any more nervous than they already were, but they needed to know where they were going in the morning for the test, so with a sigh filled with regret, she stood up, gaining the attention of the candidates almost instantly.

“As you already know, your first test is tomorrow. You will all need to make your way to the classrooms. A guide will be waiting to take you at eight thirty tomorrow morning. You will need to wait outside the front of the palace.” With that being said, Zariah sat back down, and proceeded to eat with the deities at the head table.

“I’ve told you so much about Alcoria, but what about Earth?” Kallie asked. “I don’t know much about it.”

With a laugh, Aaliyah replied. “Basically, it’s a worse version of Alcoria. We’ve had two world wars in the past hundred years and we have some questionable world leaders and that’s with only one species.”

“Seriously?” Kallie gasped, taking a sip of her drink. “How have you survived so long?”

“I have no idea. Earth is messed up. We are killing our forests and polluting our seas, but the world seems more interested in space travel.” Aaliyah sighed, shaking her head slightly.

“There aren’t any other habitable planets in this solar system. The Shifters have lead many expeditions and even the gods agree that Earth, Alcoria and Cleiso are the only habitable planets in this solar system.” Kallie exclaimed, before continuing her food.

“Cleiso?” Aaliyah questioned with raised eyebrows.

“We still don’t know much about it other than its similar to Earth and Alcoria. It’s a really strange planet and expands and shrinks, with weird heat surges. They also seem to be stuck in a medieval era. We’ll go to the library after this.” Kallie offered, eager to do more research on the other planet herself.

In another part of the dining hall, Marie Williamson and Lily Watson were talking with their newfound friends from Earth.

“Marcus is so pushy. He’s always complaining or yelling at us. I know the trials aren’t easy, but Marcus is just cruel.” Lily complained.

“I was training to be an agent back on Earth, but this training is really harsh.” Brooklyn agreed, nodding her head.

“Yeah, Bryan kept the trainers from being brutally cruel, but this is insane.” Erin added with irritation.

“What group are you in?” Marie asked Gabriella.

“One B. Ulrik is actually quite nice. We’ve done some pretty fun stealth training.” She shrugged with a smile.

“So you two were training to be agents then?” Gabriella asked the two humans curiously.

“Kind of. We both passed the initial training and I’m actually training to become a trainer.” Brooklyn spoke.

“I was taking training in field work and disguise until we were bought here.” Erin grinned proudly. “I was one of the youngest there.”

“Really? People here start training as soon as their eyes change.” Marie said.

“Well, we don’t have a weird eye colour system.” Brooklyn laughed.

“So who do you think will be sent home?” Lily asked.

“Well, there was that group of boys who angered Marcellus, so my bets on them.” Erin offered.

“True. But who else?” Gabriella added.

Irina and Leola were talking quietly at the deities table.

“So, what have you been doing recently on Earth darling?”

“Oh, nothing much really. The humans don’t seem to approve of some of my activities though. Although I do have rather a lot who work for me. Unfortunately, a few humans had to be spared so I could continue my activities.”

“Oh Leola. You’re not supposed to do that. That makes Sephoriana’s job more difficult, and what if they had families?” Irina tutted with amusement.

“Oh mother, if they had families, why would they risk everything to try and cross me?”

“Well, I guess you are my daughter, so you’re destructive like me.” Irina laughed. “I’m sure Sephoriana was fair in her judgement.”

“Yes, Irina, I was fair.” Sephoriana cut in with a grin. “Most of them were sent towards the light. A couple were guilty of some heinous actions and were sent toward the dark for Aella to decide their punishment. There was one or two that I sent back though.”

“I heard Marcellus was rather frustrated with the humans on Earth. They’ve killed off many species of plant and animal and the environment is such a mess. I’m surprised he hasn’t gone there personally to try and fix their mess.” Thalia sighed.

“Yes, well neither Denzel nor Kassandra are impressed either with their behaviour.” Irina muttered. “They never learn though do they. How they were the animal that evolved to take over the world, I don’t know.”

“Mother! They aren’t all bad. There are many that oppose how the humans treat the Earth, but no one listens to them.” Leola argued. “Honestly, some people die trying to protect the animals.”

Eventually dinner ended and everyone dispersed throughout the palace. The deities left to their own domains, some in clouds of coloured sparks, whereas others took a casual stroll, chatting amongst one another. Most the candidates went to the libraries to do more reading, but a select few did not, but instead did activities such as sport and others went in for an early night.


End file.
